Where The End Comes To A Start
by x-Oh-My-Goth-x
Summary: Hermione's friends have all abandonded her due to an insodent that had happened. When Hermione starts to show this through rebelion who will be their to help her? No Longer Writting . . . Sorry . . .


_**Hey guys! I had written this story months ago just for fun before I even had a fanfiction account. I just found it on my old usb and desided to cheek it out. It's ok and I've only touched it up a little so . . . hope you enjoy xx! . . .**_

**HPOV:**

I looked out in front of me and watched the rain pour down hard. I was soaked and frozen and my lips where starting to go blue from being so cold. I didn't care though because I was caught up in my thoughts about today. How could Ron and Harry do this to me; after being my friends for years and then betraying me like that. I was now alone in the wizarding world with no friends and no one to help me along the way. I really don't understand why my best friends would rape me. I felt so alone and so afraid. Tomorrow would be the real test though. I don't know how I would be able to handle it.

I was sitting at the top of Hogwart's or to be more specific, the astronomy tower. I looked down and watched as the rain fell down past me and into the deep, blue waters of the lake bellow that looked very inviting at the moment. It was then that I remembered the horrible things they did to me . . .

_x~FLASHBACK~x_

_I followed Ron and Harry into the dungeon's. They said they needed my help to steal some more of Professor Snapes ingreidients for their next potions assingnment, I don't know why, we had enough to last three months. I followed them until we reached a cell. What? this wasn't where Professor Snape's storage was. I looked back around at them when I saw them smirking with lust filled eyes. I started to panic._

_"Ron . . . Har-Harry, what are you doing" I said in a horrified voice. I was actually really scared. It was then that Harry grabbed me and threw me the cell floor. He lay ontop of me grinding into my core through my small, silk boxer shorts. I sobbed for him to stop but he continued his actions. Ron watched with a sadistic smirk on his face. Why were they doing this to me? Harry and Ron used a few charms to remove my clothes and secure my arms and legs to the filthy cell ground. Tears were streaming down my face as I watched the two. Why, why would they do this? Harry was starting to massage and tease my nipples with his fingers and his tounge while Ron was using his fingers to massage my core. Was this supposed to feel good? I had never, ever pleasured myself before and well what was happening to me kind of turned me on. Very slowly my hips started to move in rythm with Rons finger while Harry kept my tits occupied. I accidentily moaned which encouraged Ron to start fingering me._

_"Ahhhh" I moaned out loud._

_"That's it Mione, it feels good, don't it" Ron said to me in a seductive voice. Ron kept assulting my pussy but Harry stopped teasing my tits and pushed his dick in my face. I tried to moved my face away from his long length but he held my head inplace and forced his massive cock into my mouth. It was then that Ron added a second finger which made me moan onto Harry's dick. Harry moaned gruffly and held onto my head as he hammered his cock into my mouth. He was lucky that I didn't have a gag reflex. Harry tried to force his cock all the way in my mouth but was not succeeding . . . yet. Harry lifted my head up while he rode his cock all the way into my mouth. I herd him moan out as his shaft hit the back of my throat. He repeated his actions and moaned out each time. I felt Ron add a third finger into my core and I screamed onto Harry's dick. He moaned out and slammed into me harder. I felt Ron stop his actions with his fingers still buired deep inside me. I tried to complain but I only managed in pleasuring Harry further. It was then that I felt Ron's mouth start assulting my cilt while his fingers did magic in my pussy. I felt myself tensing around Ron's fingers and with a loud moan on Harry's shaft I came. It wasn't to long after that Harry released his seed inside my mouth and ordered me to swallow. I did as he asked and was surprised as it tasted really good. With my restraints still around my legs and arms, Harry moved away from me while Ron took over. _

_I saw Ron start positioning himself above me and I started to let the tears fall again. Ron slammed his shaft into my passy at a fast face while he grunted out my name. More tears welled up in my eyes. It felt like I was being streched apart bit by bit. I wanted it to end, I just wanted them to stop, then the pain started to fade and it was starting to feel really, really good. I started to move my hips in time with Ron's thrusts and started to moan. I tried to look over at Harry and saw he was jacking off while watching Ron fuck me, it may have been wrong but it made me even wetter. Ron sped up the pace and I struggled to keep up. All too soon I came and Ron came with me. Ron hopped off of me and I watched as Harry stood infront of me. Harry penis was about eleven inches long while Ron's was only about nine and what made my eyes widen with horror was the charm that Harry had said. Infront of my eyes Harry's dick grew about five inches more and became thicker aswell. I was scared, this thing was going to rip me apart._

_Harry lowered himself and positioned his massive shaft over me. Without warning Harry plunged into me but only half of his long cock was fitting into me. Harry started to thrust harder and harder and very slowly he was stuffing himself in me bit by bit. I screamed out in pain as he streched me. I could feel myself starting to bleed and it stung really, really bad. Soon, Harry had shoved all sixteen inches inside of me and had started drawing it in and out of me, with each thrust I screamed in pain. Ron had started to pleasure himself as he watched Harry rip me apart. I sobbed and wished the pain would go away, and soon enough the pain subsided and the the amount of cock that was in me made me want to cum. Harry's thrust became even faster then they were before and Ron, Harry and myself were all moaning loudly. I came with Harry still pounding into my sex, it was about a minute until Harry came inside of me. Harry lay ontop of me with all his length still in me. I let the tears run down my face as Harry kept his large length in me while Ron started to shove himself into my pussy at the same time. I was feeling the worst pain imagineable and the rest of the night was filled with even more horrifying things . . ._

_x~END-FLASHBACK~x_

I stood up and walked out to the edge of the tower. I held onto the ledge and looked back down. What would happen if I jumped, I certainly wouldn't have anyone to worry about me because all my friends hated me and my parents were dead so I didn't have to worry about that. I didn't have to worry about the pain of the fall, I was already numb from the cold winds and the freezing rain. I thought about the life I would miss out on then and realised that I wouldn't have a life to move on with. The only person that probably would have missed me would have been Poppy. She was now retired though from the school and probably was old enough not to remember me. If I jumped everyone could be happy and move on with their lives. Without a second thought I jumped. The wind was whipping though my hair and the coldness of it was stinging my eyes and burning my face. Soon I would hit the freezing waters and nothing else would matter.

I was about to hit the water when a felt a spell hit me and was pulling me away from the beautiful blue depths. How could this be happening, not now, and I was almost there too. A raged, hoarse and an admittedly attractive voice interrupted my thoughts;

"Hermione what were you thinking? Are you insane!" Blaise said. Ohh great the Slytherin prince's sidekick had saved me, I bet Malfoy was going to get a kick out of this!

"What the hell do you think you are doing Blaise?" I half shrieked, half whispered.

"Saving your life of course! Now come with me" He said as he waved me over. What happened to the real Blaise? I took one last look back at the lake and then looked back at Blaise. I sighed in defeat and followed him inside. We walked through the dark pathways of the school until we reached Blaise's destination, _the dungeons._He whispered the password under his breath and the door opened.

"Blaise, you can't expect me to go . . . in there" I said shaking viciously from how soaked I was. He just rolled his eyes and pulled me in. The door shut behind me as I looked back and I sighed. With Blaise still holding onto my arm he guided me to a silk, green chair and sat me down. He came back with a towel and a cup of hot coco. He sat the coco on the bench beside me then took the towel in both of his hands. He walked behind me and then wrapped it around me. He stepped out from behind me and handed me the coco.

"Thanks" I said shakily. He just looked at me and sat back down in a chair across from me. He dropped his head in his hands and sighed. I looked at him. Had I actually caused him this much distress? He brang his head back up.

"What were you thinking?" He said looking directly into my eyes. I tried to hold his gaze but in the end I had to look away.

"You don't know what's happened to me" I said looking at my feet.

"Ohh, Hermione I'm pretty sure I know what happened today, with Ron and Harry" I cringed noticeably at their names . . . wait, did he say he knew what they did. I jolted my head up with wide eyes.

"How do you know about that?" I spat venomously.

"Hermione, I'm not stupid" He said in a frustrated tone. I brought my head back down again to look at my feet. I had to admit, he had a very high intellect and we were matched in all of our classes, competing to try and beat each other.

I still couldn't believe that Harry and Ron raped me . . . why would they do that? I _had_ been their friends for almost seven years, we were like best friends . . . I just don't get it. I hadn't done anything to them that would have made them angry would I? Did I make them angry? Am I the reason why this happened? I've always been such a failure; to my parents, to my step parents . . . and now my best friends. Shit I messed up. Tears pin-pricked my eyes as I thought about all the good times we had together; like when we used the time turner, and saved Buck Beak . . . even our first year, I smiled as I thought about all of the good memories we shared. I felt the tears leaking down my face while still smiling. I felt a hand on my back and literally jumped out of my seat. It was Blaise. I had forgot he was even here.

"Hermione . . . are you ok, I've been trying to speak to you for the past couple of minutes. I smiled.

"It's fine Blaise" I said and laughed at how stupid I was being. Here I was crying and exchanging feelings with a Slytherin. I wiped away the tears with the warm, fuzzy towel that was around me.

"This is stupid" I said as I stood up with a smile on my face, "Thank-you anyway Blaise" I started to walk towards the door when a warm hand held onto my freezing wrist.

"Granger, your not going anywhere, we can't have you going off trying to kill yourself now can we" Blaise said with his cocky smirk in place. Now there's the Blaise I'm looking for. I looked at him and sighed in defeat. I guess he was right. I walked over to the long sofa with the same material as the chair I was in before, and slomped into its silky covering. I laid down and closed my eyes, I might as well _try_ and get some sleep. I closed my eyes and hoped that the nightmares wouldn't come again.

**BPOV:**

I sat down in the chair next to Grangers head. I looked over at her. Her long flowing locks had tamed themselves over the years and become more like waves that casaded down her back, which were, at the moment, soaked from the heavy rain. Granger had matured over the years and had by the looks of it, grown into a pretty full C cup, it could almost pass as a D. I watched her chest rise and fall . . . yep, deffinatley a D. I smirked at my cockiness. I went the Slytherin boys dormitory and grabbed the warm blanket off of my bed. I headed back out to Granger and spread it out over he body. Now we can't have her freezing her ass of, now can we? I went back to the boy's dormitory and got under my green silky covers and closed my eyes.

**HPOV:**

I awoke to someone shaking me. I made an effort to push their hands away and try to go back to sleep but they soon returned and removed the warm covers that had been protecting me from the morning cold. I opened my eyes slowly to see blurs of green and a face in front of mine. I rubbed my eyes quickly and opened them again. Shit! I was in the Slytherin common rooms. And by the looks of it it was only early. The face that was infront of mine before was still their and I jolted back away from it. _Blaise._ I glared at him and stood up.

I was about to start yelling when he said;"If you start screaming the rest of the Slytherin's will wake up . . . I wonder what they'll make of this" He said stepping towards me, "You and I alone, in the _Slytherin _common room none the less" Blaise added seductively as he took another step towards me. I backed away from him and my knees buckled as they reached the edge of the couch and I landed backwards. I looked up him and glared. He was smirking at me. Son of bitch.

"Ok, ok I get it" I said as I got up, "Bye" I walked around him and out of the Slytherin common rooms. I walked up to the Griffindor common room and muttered a password as I entered. I headed up to the girls dormitories and got my clothes so I could have a shower.

I stepped into the shower and put my head under the warm inviting water. I closed my eyes and smiled to myself. This was nice. No worries, no Harry or Ron, no Blaise, no nothing, I could just releax and not worry, I could deal with those things later.

I dried my hair with a charm and it instantly smoothened. I put on some black eyeliner and mascara and then just put on my uniform. I looked at my relection and sighed, this was just to boring, I needed to spice it up a little. I looked through my bag that had been charmed so I could fit all of my things in it and found what I was looking for after knocking over all my homework. I took my arm that was all the way in the bag, out and looked at the scissors that were in my hand, then at the long skirt I was wearing. This will not do. I took of the skirt and started to cut. I had no clue at all why I was doing this but . . . it felt good, to rebel I mean . . . I should do this more often.

I looked at my work. The skirt I had cut was now, instead of being up to my knees was now mini and was just past mid-thigh. I smiled in victory and put it on, now thats what I'm talking about. I didn't cut anything else but I did pull my sleeves up so they were up to my elbows and undid my tie a bit.

I headed back to the girls dormitories and grabbed out my socks that were up to my ankles. _Way better than these knee length ones! _I put then on and then looked at my girly looking school shoes. I chucked them away and then grabbed the black converse that Luna had gave me. _Thank goodness for Luna! _I put them on the then looked at my reflection in the full length mirror that was infront of my bed. _I looked H-O-T! _I giggled at how different I looked. I guess make-up did make a difference. I looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall and saw that I still had time left before I had to go have brekfast at the great hall. _Oh well, screw it, I needed some time to think about this thing with Harry and Ron._

I headed down to the hall anyway. I looked around and saw that no one else was there . . . except for a certain Slytherin. Blaise looked up at me looking calm and collected until he saw what I was wearing. He went wide eyed and googled at my breasts. I had worn my extra padded bra dismorning just to add a little more affect and you could see my rack popping out from my shirt. I tried to mimic Blaise's signature smirk and then headed over to the Griffindor dinning table. I sat down so I was facing Blaise. I closed my eyes and leaned my head down so I had a curtain like affect going on with my hair (haha). Soon other people started to fill the room. Harry and Ron had obviously told the other Grffindor's something because up one end othe the table were people talking and laughing while at the other end was me, little old me. It was then that I started to have these thoughts, terrible thoughts of different ways I could kill Ron and Harry, torture them for what they did to me.

With Hermione's hair still blocking her off from the rest of the world she let she let a insane looking smirk creep upon her face. If you were sitting directly in the spot were the little hair had failed to cover Hermione's face and had allowed you to see into her little barrier you would have been able to see this. Blaise was the one to see that smirk of the devil. He knew that whatever horrible things that Harry and Ron had done to Hermione the other night, was enough to make her insane. Blaise smirked at Hermione and watched her with a new found interest as he watched all the emotion flurry in her eyes. Evil, insane, bad, heartbroken, sadistic. These were all the things that Blaise could see, and he maybe even liked it.

It was heart breaking to know that all my friends had abandoned me to be for Ron and Harry. It made me sad to know that no one was there to help me in my time of need. I wipped away smirk from my face then flipped my hair back up so it looked like I had been concerntrating and I added a little confused frown on my face.

"Goodmorning everyone, I have an important anouncement to make. This may disapoint you all but, we have been forced to resort the houses" Instantly hectic talk started. I just sat there with wide eyes. This couldn't be happening. What's so bad that we'd have to resort the houses?, "Now, now everyone I know that this is a shocking anouncement but we have to make do with it. Now everyone . . . line up and get ready to be resorted" Albus finnished sadly and then went to go and sit back down.

Mrs. McGonagall started to call out the names of students and I wasn't surprised when Malfoy and Blaise were sorted back into Slytherin. Eventually it came back down to the Griffindor's. Ginny got sorted into Hufflepuff, along with Ron, Harry stayed in Griffindor and the list went on. I was last since everyone had shoved infront of me and pushed me down. I felt like fucking smashing them so bad, but I didn't, I couldn't now. It came down to me and I sat down on the old stool and placed the Sorting Hat on my head.

"_Ahh welcome back Hermione, I haven't seen you in a while . . . now . . . hmmm, things have changed I see alot of mayhem, yes_" I nodded gently in respose, "_Hmmm, indeed, a little bit of insanity too, this is good, very good, Yesss, well looks like . . . SLYTHERIN_" The hat shouted out. My eyes went wide.

"What!" I shriek at the hat.

"Hermione, to your new house at once" Minvera shouted at me. I hopped of the stool and glared at her intencely as I struted over to the Slytherin table. I looked around for a seat and saw that the only one was in-between Malfoy and Blaise. I looked at them and they smirked at me. Those fucking JERKS! I glared at them and then spun around.

"You can't expect me to sit here . . . next to them!" I said in rage.

"Well, I'm afraid I can Miss. Granger, now sit" Mcgonagall said to me. I glared at her icily again and them slumped down on the seat next to the two.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here. Granger rebelling now is she" Malfoy said smugly at me. I turned around and faced him and gave him the hardest glare I could manage and I'm pretty sure I was doing pretty good.

"I swear Malfoy say one more fucking thing and I'll-" I felt someone pull me away from Malfoy.

"Granger, calm the fuck down" I heard Blaise say to me.

"Don't tell me the calm the fuck down Blaise, I'll" I was interupted again.

"Hermione, breathe" Blaise said simpily. I did as I was told and breathed in, and out.

"Better?" He asked quirking his eyebrow. I nodded in response and let out a sigh. Why the fuck am I in Slytherin? Well, I guess I was going insane. I sighed yet again and looked to Malfoy who was looking at me with a curious glance.

"Ok, I am willing to make a truce but only if-"

"Deal" He said smirking at me. I looked into his eyes and saw that little spark of insanity, he smirked at me knowingly, I smirked back and shook his hand. Who'd have known, Malfoys a nutter. I laughed out loud at my wording. Draco winked at me then turned around to eat his breakfast . . . maybe this year won't be so bad, I've got the insane Draco Malfoy, that might aswell be my best friend, and the intulectual badass, Blaise as my other best friend, and well . . . me.

_**So . . . did you like it? Please review and tell me what you thought of it! Next chapter will hopefully be up later in the week :D xx!**_


End file.
